Sempre rainha
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Está na hora de Lucy receber as glórias de tudo que fez por Nárnia. Afinal, nenhuma rainha fez tanto quanto Lucy, a Destemida. ONE-SHOT, spoiler de "A Última Batalha", ligação com "Uma vez rei...", "Sempre rei..." e "Uma vez rainha..."


**Disclaimer: As Crônicas de Nárnia pertencem a C.S. Lewis, e não a mim. E embora eu queira matar esse cidadão (de novo, porque ele já está morto) pelo fim que deu às Crônicas, eu o amo do mesmo jeito.**

Lucy sai correndo pelos pastos. Corria tanto que era obrigada a levantar o vestido, para que não caísse. Logo atrás dela, vinha o senhor Tumnus, correndo com suas perninhas tortas de fauno. Na verdade, ele sequer sabia por que estava correndo. Só ouviu um som estranho no ar, e no minuto seguinte a mais jovem dos reis de Nárnia estava correndo, desesperada, na direção que ele sabia estar Cair Paravel. Nunca viu Lucy tão decidida e tão apressada quanto naquele dia.

"Lucy" – ele a chamou, com a intimidade o suficiente que tinham para abolir o termo "rainha" – "O que houve? Para quê tanta pressa?".

"Você não ouviu, Tumnus?" – ela se virou, um sorriso tão belo que ele até ficou sem graça ao ver – "Não ouviu o som da trompa?".

"Eu ouvi, mas ainda não entendo a pressa. Deve ser apenas o rei Caspian X querendo te achar".

"Não, Caspian não toca a trompa assim" – ela olhou para cima, ao ver que Cair Paravel se aproximava – "É outra pessoa, e eu até sei quem é".

"Não está pensando na Rainha Susan, está?".

Lucy parou a corrida, o peito arfante devido a corrida. Olhou para o rosto de Tumnus, a testa levemente enrugada devido à dúvida.

"E se estiver pensando? Qual o mal nisso?".

"Lucy, eu sei que você quer sua irmã aqui" – ele foi com cuidado, mas percebeu que não adiantaria muito, porque Lucy já estava mostrando sinais de desagrado – "E não duvido de sua palavra, sobre ser outra pessoa, mas será que é Susan mesmo? Quer dizer, você já a espera há tanto tempo...".

"Você não acredita que Susan pode vir para cá" – Lucy rebateu, séria – "Mas eu conheço minha irmã. Eu sei que, cedo ou tarde, ela irá se redimir, e virá. E esse dia chegou. Eu sei que é ela tocando a trompa. Eu _sinto_"

"Eu só não quero que você se machuque, Lucy".

"Não tem como eu me machucar" – a caçula dos Pevensie sorriu, animada – "Afinal, eu estava certa. Ela voltou".

Lucy se pôs a correr de novo, deixando um senhor Tumnus preocupado para trás. Mas ela não se importava. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

A cada degrau de Cair Paravel que a jovem subia, ela podia sentir a emoção apertar mais em seu peito. Não que, um dia, tivesse deixado de sentir. Lucy sempre soube, de alguma forma, que a irmã voltaria. A Verdadeira Nárnia era incompleta sem ela, e o próprio Aslan acreditava na volta da mulher mais velha dos Pevensie. E, como sempre, Lucy confiou. Era o que ela sabia fazer de melhor, confiar. Dos quatro irmãos, ela foi a única que jamais duvidou. Talvez, por isso, ela tenha sido a primeira a entrar em Nárnia. Talvez, por isso, ela seja a única que sempre pôde ver Aslan, quando ela bem quisesse.

Mesmo assim, tinha que confessar que já estava agoniada. Dia após dia, esperava pacientemente, sentada e quietinha, enquanto via os outros habitantes da Verdadeira Nárnia perdendo a fé. Enfim, chegara o dia. Eis ali a grande prova. Tudo voltaria ao normal de novo.

Acelerando o passo, ela entrou no Grande Hall. Eustace e Jill estava parados numa coluna, como se espiassem alguma coisa. Olhavam na direção dos jardins de jasmins. Caspian estava sentado no trono de Peter, e ria abertamente. Olhava para Lucy.

"Ela está ali, não está?" – a jovem perguntou, o sorriso que não cabia no rosto – "Eu sei que está".

"Incrível" – Jill murmurou, os olhos fixos no jardim – "Eu jurava que ela não vinha".

"Você tinha razão, Lu" – Eustace comentou, olhando para a prima – "Cedo ou tarde, aconteceria".

"Eu não sei por que diabos vocês ainda não acreditam em mim" – ela comentou, sarcástica, antes de se voltar para Caspian – "Onde está Aslan?"

"Disse que a esperaria em seu quarto" – o rei respondeu, surpreso – "Mas como você...".

"Eu simplesmente sei" – ela respondeu, antes de voltar a correr – "Obrigada, Caspian".

Ela atravessou corredores, atropelou pessoas e poderia chutar que pisou no pé do Senhor Castor. Mas, quando entrou no seu quarto, aquele enorme quarto, imponente e esplendoroso, esqueceu tudo isso. Viu o rosto sereno de Aslan a encarando, e então ela teve total certeza. De tudo que acreditara, que tudo que vivera e de tudo que esperava. Nada era em vão.

"Você está realmente feliz, não está?" – o leão perguntou, esboçando o que ela sabia ser um sorriso.

"Obrigada, Aslan" – ela o abraçou, como de costume – "Sabia que jamais falharia conosco".

"Não tem o que agradecer, Lucy. Você é a maior responsável por isso".

"Eu?"

"Você" – ele se afastou para encarar a jovem nos olhos – "Graças a você que tudo isso começou. E foi graças a você que seus irmãos vieram até nós. Eu sequer teria forças para criar a Verdadeira Nárnia se não fosse a sua fé iluminando a todos nós".

"Eu só faço o que posso, Aslan" – ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada – "Eu não sou muito forte, e nem muito esperta. Muito menos sou alguém que pode dar bons conselhos... mas eu faço sempre o que posso. Afinal, esse é meu lar, não é?".

"Lucy Pevensie" – o leão se aproximou dela, e sua pata parou no busto da jovem – "Nárnia não seria nada se não fosse você, se não fosse o seu coração nobre palpitando. Você sequer precisa saber lutar... você é a alma de nosso mundo. Susan só pôde voltar porque recuperou a fé que, um dia, você pôs nela. Peter só pôde assumir sua posição como Grande Rei porque você o incentiva a ir em frente. Edmund só pôde ser feliz porque você o consola. Os Pevensie só são os reis que são porque sempre existiu uma rainha destemida entre eles. Porque sempre existiu você".

"Sabe, Aslan" – Lucy passou a acariciar a juba do imponente leão – "Eu não seria tão destemida se não tivesse a certeza de tudo que vivo. E hoje a minha maior crença se realizou. Eu não poderia ter pedido mais".

"Que bom" – Aslan rugiu, fazendo Lucy gargalhar – "Vou avisar a todos da volta de Susan. Enquanto isso aproveite sua irmã, sim?".

Lucy concordou, e após prestar reverência a Aslan, novamente correu para os jardins. Encontrou Peter e Edmund abraçando alguma coisa, ambos chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

Entre os dois, estava Susan. Tão bela e tão altiva quanto Lucy se lembrava, porém estava sorrindo agora. E isso apenas a deixava mais bela.

"Uma vez Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia, sempre Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia" – Lucy murmurou, pegando em seu cinto a sua adaga e o seu elixir, os presentes que ela recebeu por ter acreditado em Nárnia, por ter sido sempre Lucy, a Destemida – "Obrigada, Aslan, obrigada por cumprir isso".

E, com um grito, Lucy chamou a atenção dos outros três irmãos. Susan, assim que a viu, deixou uma lágrima cair, e pediu para que a irmã se aproximasse. Lucy não resistiu e abraçou a todos, assim como fazia quando era mais nova, como faziam quando viviam suas aventuras na antiga Nárnia.

Uma vez Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia, sempre Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia. E agora Lucy tinha total certeza disso. A Verdadeira Nárnia, finalmente, tinha os seus quatro reis de volta. E Lucy sabia: dessa vez, era pra sempre.

_Fim_

Nota da Autora: eu sei que é bem tosquinha, mas não consegui imaginar um melhor final pra série do que Aslan agradecendo a Lucy por tudo. Lucy é a alma daquele livro, e eu acho que sim, é a melhor pessoa para encarnar a alegria e a esperança da volta de Susan. Por isso quis terminar com ela, por quis fazer com ela o "Sempre Rainha...". Porque Lucy representa isso pra mim. A eterna e Verdadeira Nárnia.

Desculpem qualquer coisa, se a fic está feliz demais ou simples demais. Mas é como eu vejo Lucy, e como eu gosto de trabalhar ^^.

Beijos


End file.
